Health care practitioners, in rendering care to their patients, often need to collaborate with other medical and non-medical caregivers. While these caregivers may be readily accessible to the health care practitioners for a face-to-face conversation, in at least some instances, the health care practitioners may need to remotely collaborate with the caregivers to share or gather information about their patients. Effective communication between the health care practitioners and the caregivers is key to providing timely and effective care to patients, while reducing health care costs.